Judith Grimes (TV Series)
Judith Grimes is the newborn daughter of Lori Grimes. Her birth resulted in Lori's death. Post-Apocalypse Judith Grimes is the second child born to Lori Grimes and the first infant depicted as having been born after the zombie apocalypse. As the only person so far to have no memories of a world without the horrors of the zombie apocalypse, their parents expressed hopes that she would not live in constant fear as they do and accept the post zombie world as the way things are without referencing the way things used to be. It was a point of contention as to who is the baby's biological father. Lori had a very brief sexual liaison with Shane Walsh, Rick Grimes' best friend, on the way to and inside the Atlanta camp. This puts Shane into the right time frame for the baby's conception, although Rick was reunited with Lori not long after so it is still entirely possible that he is indeed the baby's biological father. Rick has since forgiven Lori for her affair with Shane but forbids mention that he might not be the baby's biological father. As far as he's concerned he loves his child and the circumstances of its conception are completely irrelevant. Season 3 "Killer Within" Judith was successfully delivered via an emergency cesarean section by Maggie, though resulting in Lori's death due to blood loss and shock. Judith, when she first came out of Lori, was silent. She was quickly awakened by a few quick, light slaps on the back from Maggie. Judith, Carl, and Maggie exited the prison and Rick noticed Maggie holding her without Lori present. He started to cry tremendously due to his wife being dead. "Say the Word" It is revealed that the baby is a girl. Daryl, Maggie, and Glenn offer to retrieve formula so the baby will survive. Only Maggie and Daryl depart the prison and travel to a daycare center, where they discover formula, as well as more needed baby supplies. When they come back, Daryl feeds the baby and asks Carl if he has decided on a name yet. Carl goes through girls' names from former survivors in the group. "Hounded" Rick first acknowledges her as his child to the first caller on the phone. He finally carries her after he returns to the group a second time. "When the Dead Come Knocking" Carl talks to Rick about the baby's name. They finally decide on Judith, after Carl's 3rd grade teacher. "Made to Suffer" Judith will appear in this episode. Killed Victims Relationships Lori Grimes When she found out that she was pregnant, Lori had the choice to abort the baby or not. She eventually decided to keep her baby. Later, Lori sacrificed her life in order for her baby to be born. Rick Grimes In spite of her unknown parentage, he appears to genuinely care for her because she reminds him of Lori. Carl Grimes Carl appears to be very protective of his baby sister. He was present during her birth and even suggested some names. Rick later pulls Carl aside to give him advice as to what he should do if anything went wrong while he's absent and Carl asks him what they should name the baby, he then suggests naming the baby after his 3rd Grade teacher, Judith Mueller. Daryl Dixon Daryl is apparently fond of her which is why he nicknamed her, "Little Ass-Kicker". Judith reveals a soft spot in Daryl, as witnessed by the way he precariously handled the baby and fed it formula. Hershel Greene In the earliest days of her life, due to his medical training, Hershel is her primary caretaker. Maggie Greene Maggie was the one who delivered her since Carol and Hershel were unavailable. Beth Greene Beth is constantly seen holding her and always warming up her milk. Appearances Season 2 Season 3 Trivia *Robert Kirkman stated: "If you've watched this show, it's definitely much more likely that it is Shane's baby, but you never really know."Natalie Abrams, The Walking Dead Bosses on Two Big Deaths: "It Was Not an Easy Decision", TV Guide, (November 4, 2012). *It was revealed in the Talking Dead with Chris Hardwick, that Lori always saw her pregnancy with Judith as a death sentence. *Judith is the youngest character in the series to have caused the death of another character, in this case Lori was killed during child birth, albeit indirectly. *Daryl suggested the name "Little Ass-Kicker" for Judith, it is now a nickname he uses for her to Rick's amusement. *Daryl seems quite fond of Judith Grimes. He insisted on getting her formula and brought back a doll for her from the daycare center. *The names Carol, Amy, Jacqui, Sophia, Patricia, Andrea, and Lori were suggested by Carl as possible names for her. All of the these characters were deceased at that time with the exceptions of Andrea, who was separated earlier from the group, and Carol, who was seperated from the group at the time, but both were presumed dead by the group. *Judith was the first character to be unnamed since her introduction. Lasting unnamed for three episodes until Carl and Rick finally discussed her official name. *She's named after Carl's third grade teacher, Mrs. Judith Mueller. References Grimes, Judith Grimes, Judith Grimes, Judith